


Where do I go from here?

by Saphirrrxv



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta, will add more tags later, will upload and hope for the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirrrxv/pseuds/Saphirrrxv
Summary: Evra is dealing with missing chunks of time and depression. He meets many people during his first 3 months out of the vault but he can't let his past go.Can he keep his promises and find the will he needs to survive in post war Boston?
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor





	Where do I go from here?

When Evra dropped from the cryostasis pod, his fingers hurt. His body hurt, he was frozen in terror and rage. His vision focused on the cold ground before he willed himself to his feet and stumbled to the pod in front of him.

"Come on come on come on" he chanted to himself. The pod opened so goddamn slow.

"COME ON" He shouted, petty anger over an inanimate object quickly disappeared as soon as he saw his wife. 

Nora looked like she was sleeping and she very much should be. 

Everything left him at this moment, no despair, no anger. There was nothing more in him. 

He tried to remember what the events that led up to this was. 

Nora and shawn...

Vault tec..

The pod they were ushered into…

A man with a scar.

Evra needs to find shawn.

"I'll find him, I'll find our baby" he whispers to himself and nora before he closes the pod again and turns to leave the area. He looked at the other pods. Everyone else is dead, suffocated probably. 

Moving past the pods he went to the entrance, and heard something. The noise sounds like a ugly clattering. Evra looked around him to see if there was anything he can use as a weapon. 

Only seeing a pair of scissors, he grabbed those and figured he could use them as some sort of shank.

"Thank god for combat training" Evra whispered to himself and was ready to open the doors. 

After a moment of hesitation he pressed the button and expected the worst. 

The hall was empty but that noise was still occuring, echoing through the silence. 

The vault had been pristine and now it was dull and decayed, it was too quiet and that skittering was enough to make him even more insane then he already felt at that moment. 

"Take deep breaths, you got this" Evra spoke to himself. He realized that he didn't move an inch from the door. If he moved and didnt wake up then he'll need to live the rest of his life in this world. 

It felt like ages when finally a light tap sounded out into the empty hallway, it was Evra taking a step into the dark side of his new life. 

With new momentum, Evra was striding down the hall and noticed a window with some sort of power room and for a moment he could have sworn something moved.

Moving past the window, Evra soon was looking into an empty room. There was no one around but junk and a computer. 

Time to put some of his IT classes to good use. 

The screen opened up with files and a log. Dated a couple of weeks after the sanctuary residents were frozen. Nothing of importance here, Evra moved to the hall. 

'I need to get the fuck out of here' Evra thought when he noticed how wore down everything was, like it wasn't cleaned in years.

Moving faster, he opened the door to another hall and there was the source of the skittering. 

Giant insects moved towards him when he dropped the pair of scissors. Quickly bending down and retrieving the item he hesitated before running past the creatures. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK" he yelled in fear.

Running down the hall, he didn't dare look behind him. Panic focused his attention to the sliding doors, arm outstretched towards the handle.

After opening the door at the end of the hall, he noticed a skeleton. A god damn skeleton. 

Briefly running past it he moved his body faster. To the entrance of the vault.

Hurdling into the room he first saw, evra quickly shut the door afterwards. More skeletons littered this room. He had to get out, his throat felt like it was being crushed, his heart was beating out of his chest. 

Stepping through the trash, he didn't notice the giant roach until it bit him. Evra jumped away and kicked the damned thing, eventually stomping it until its juices clung to his boot. 

On the verge of hyperventilating, he moved to the controls.

Until he noticed the pip boy on a faded skeleton, picking it up he put it on his own wrist and opened the giant vault.

\--

The trees were swaying in the gentle breeze. Evra had just gotten home from his last mission and there was nothing more he wanted to do than sleep. 

3 months have passed and he was trying to make the most of it. After rescuing Preston and taking him and the other survivors to sanctuary, he had let everyone take over and make it into a settlement. 

"Ah general" Preston had called out to him. Just as he was making his way to the red rocket before it got too dark.

“ I wanted to say thanks for everything, you’ve built up the minutemen to such a degree where we can start watching out for each other again.” Preston finished, he stepped a bit closer and held Evra's gaze. “We’re okay to take care of ourselves, you should focus on yourself and what you wanted to do in the first place".

“Thank you Preston," Evra said, avoiding prestons eyes. "I'll be around whenever you need me, just give me a signal" 

Turning from Preston he walked to the red rocket. While there wasn't much at the old gas station, he did have his own bed and a place to put his stuff. After these past months he's been places, seen many things and met some incredible people. Preston right after leaving the vault, paladin danse with his strong will and stumbling into goodneighbor and meeting Hancock and maccready. 

The door to the house he'd built on top of the red rocket opened and maccready came out. Evra heard more laughter coming from inside, they were probably downing a few bottles from the looks of it. Turning the corner to the staircase, he noted to make some sort of rail for obvious reasons. 

Mac had heard him come up the wooden stairs and came up to greet him. With a very happy smirk and glazed over look to his eyes. "Hey I knew you'd be coming around soon enough!" 

"Oh yeah? How so?" Evra asked, amused. 

"Because this is where you live" Mac laughed, prompting Evra to join in at how bad that take was. 

"Come on maccready, let's go sit inside" Evra moved towards the shack. 

Mac grabbed onto his armor and pulled him back, Mac was hesitant and the silence between them was starting to make Evra anxious.

"I thought you killed yourself." He had muttered out. 

Once hearing that, he could feel his stomach drop. "Why would you think that?" Evra asked in a whisper. He could never admit to Maccready that the thought did cross his mind from time to time and his recklessness had proved to be self-destructive in the past. 

"Because you left with no one and nothing but a pistol." More laughter came from inside and maccready seemed to shrink even more. 

"I'm sorry I worried you but I'm not going to hurt myself." He couldn't help that the words felt a little empty. 

Patting maccready's shoulder he tried to lighten up the mood. "Hey hey c'mon, I just got here. I'm not leaving anytime soon besides who else will take your scrawny ass around?!" 

Awkwardly, Evra pulled in Mac for a side hug. "We have a whole lot of scheming to do and there's no one I'd want to do it more with than you" the optimism in his voice pulled Mac from his thoughts. A smile was on his face “You might not realize this but we have a good thing here.” 

Thankfully, Maccready was pleased with his answer enough to go back inside with him. The door opened up to show a lantern and a table surrounded by his friends. Hancock, Piper, Deacon and nick. 

“Maccready! You actually found him” Shouted Piper. 

Deacon looked to Evra and smirked. Making an over the top display, Evra lifted up his arms and grabbed onto Maccready. “Thankfully he did! I swear he saved me from the unexpected appearance of a botfly. Was getting my ass kicked in before he stumbled into the arena”

“Bullshit!! He just went outside. I bet you were just coming up the stairs!” Piper laughed out loud.

“Yeah i heard you two laughing outside. What were you talking about?” Deacon pressed. 

Evra was still holding onto Maccready's shoulder, gently squeezing. “Can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” 

Deacon didn’t seem pleased with the answer but didn’t pursue it. 

Hancock was the next one to speak, “I’m glad you’re back, Let’s get a few drinks in you and party.” Everyone seemed to agree and Piper pushed a bottle towards him. “Drink drink! We started not too long ago. Catch up!” 

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's company and the laughter lasted into the early sun rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to write this for a long time. decided that 2021 was going to be the year.   
> I'm writing this by myself and will edit in due time.  
> Also, constructive criticism is welcome :^)


End file.
